Whats new hr 2018
---- Ovdje vidiš sve vijesti iz 2018. Trenutne vijesti 11. 10. 2018 PRILAGODBE AVATARA ZA JESENSKI FESTIVAL I ČPP U VEZI KORISNIČKIH IMENA Nadnaravne boje kože & uklete boje kose Sezonska izdanja ukletih boja kose su sada dostupna za kupovinu! Sada možeš bojati kosu svog avatara u boju bundeve, ponoći, gumenih bombona, sablasno bijelu, boju zombija ili noći vještica. Nestat će nakon 31. listopada pa ih zato nemoj zaboraviti isprobati! Nadnaravni komplet boja kože je također dostupan do 31. listopada! Tvoj avatar sada može postati gorostas, kostur, bundeva, gumeni bombon, reptil ili strašna sjena. Uvijek isti predmeti sezonskih izdanja se ponavljaju svake godine, ali su dostupni za kupovinu samo tijekom kratkog perioda. Možeš pronaći ove uzbudljive boje kože i kose pod Korisnik>Uredi avatara. Nabavi ih sada ili ćeš trebati čekati do sljedeće godine! Ažuriranje jedinstvenih korisničkih imena i ČPP Prošlo je tjedan dana otkad smo najavili prebacivanje na jedinstvena korisnička imena. Do sada je oko polovina aktivnih Habitičana potvrdilo svoja korisnička imena i spremni su. Nemoj zaboraviti otići u Postavke i potvrditi svoje korisničko ime! Vidjeli smo više pitanja koja plutaju uokolo po zajednici pa smo htjeli pružiti nekoliko pojašnjenja u vezi promjena: * Korisničko ime će biti prikazano uz tvoje ime za prikazivanje u chatovima i na tvom provilu * Korisnička imena moraju biti jedinstvena kako bi ljudi bili sigurni da šalju poziv ili poruku pravoj osobi * Imena za prikazivanje nisu jedinstvena i dvije osobe mogu imati isto. Tvoje ime za prikazivanje može biti isto ili različito od tvoj korisničkog imena * Možeš promijeniti svoje ime za prikazivanje i korisničko ime bilo kada, čak i nakon što ih potvrdiš * Izmjene u chatovima i pozivnicama će se postepeno izbacivati nakon otprilike mjesec dana Ako želiš pročitati ČPP koji ulazi malo više u dubinu o ovoj promjeni i vidjeti primjer koji pokazuje kako će stvari funkcionirati, slobodno posjeti naš blog! ---- 9. 10. 2018. PUSTOLOVINA POTJERE ZA ALIGATOROM I SABLASNE ŠLJOKICE Nova pustolovina potjere za ljubimcima: Insta-gator! Odmah ostavi što radiš i hajde u Dućan pustolovina!* Nabavi najnoviju pustolovinu potjere za ljubimcima, Insta-gator, i zaradi nekoliko podmuklih aligatora za ljubimce izvršavajući svoje zadatke u pravom životu. Sablasne šljokice u Sezonskom dućanu U Sezonski dućan je stigao novi artikal kojeg je moguće kupiti zlatnicima: sablasne šljokice! Kupi ga i onda ga upotrijebi na svojim prijateljima. Mislim se kako će djelovati? Ako netko na tebe baci sablasne šljokice, dobit ćeš značku "Zastrašujući prijatelji"! Bez brige, bilo kakvi misteriozni efekti će nestati već sljedeći dan...ili ih možeš ranije neutralizirati kupovinom Neprozirnog napitka! Dok si već tu, nemoj zaboraviti pogledati ostale artikel u Sezonskom dućanu! Ima dosta komada opreme od prethodnih Jesenskih festivala. Sezonski dućan će biti otvoreno samo do 31. listopada pa bi ti bilo pametno da se opremiš sada. ---- 4. 10. 2018. POZADINE ZA LISTOPAD I ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA! Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Sad se tvoj avatar može šuljati kroz sablasnu tamnicu, usuditi se prići jezivom dvorcu i uživati u sjaju riječnog rukavca prepunog krijesnica. Pogledaj ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to ima nove opreme koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, što uključuje komplet Asa pika. Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) ---- 2. 10. 2018. PROMJENE S KORISNIČKIM IMENIMA Pozdrav Habitičani! Dosta vas je do sada već primilo e-mail u vezi nekih promjena koje stižu u naš sustav korisničkih imena. Tvoje ime za prijavu će sada biti unikatno, jasno korisničko ime! Ova promjena će olakšati pronalaženje, pozivanje i spominjanje tvojih prijatelja unutar Habitičinih društvenih prostora, a ujedno će nama omogućiti dodavanje novih funkcija u budućnosti. Ako želiš vidjeti ili promijeniti svoje korisničko ime, to možeš učiniti u Postavkama. ---- 2. 10. 2018. SVI IZAZOVI! VIJESTI O USPJEŠNIM ODLUKAMA, TAKE THIS, POVRATKU U ŠKOLU I IZAZOVIMA KOSTIMA Izazov uspješnih odluka za listopad 2018. Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, Staying Strong (Ostani jak), fokusiramo se na zadržavanje tvoje motivacije kako se bližimo kraju godine! Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja koji će biti dodijeljeni petorici sretnih pobjednika 1. studenog. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za rujan: RubberSoul, KateMomster, 0xymore, Sindyr i IceBlueMelody! Novi Take This izazov Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran,"+2 bonus inteligencije!", s naglaskom na dubinsko učenje teme koja te zanima. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne dijelove Take This seta opreme! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Dobivanje bodova za inspiraciju!": dobitnik/ca glavne nagrade Wehna te drugoplasirani Sikk Jones the Rogue, Archangel, Tally, Micha The Seer i Eeveelee! Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme iz Take This kompleta ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! Pobjednici izazova Priprema za povratak u školu Pobjednici Habitičinog izazova Priprema za povratak u školu su odabrani! Čestitamo: Hanieh S, MXD, boknoy4, zyf32123 i MotThePaladin! Hvala svima koji su sudjelovali! Thank you to everyone who participated! We're excited to help you pursue your goals through the new school year and beyond! Izazov kostima Počeo je Izazov kostima! Od sad pa do 31. listopada, odjeni se u stvarnom životu kao svoj avatar i objavi fotografiju na društvenim medijima kako bi dobio/la oznaku Izazova kostima za kojom svi žude i priliku za biti istaknut/a na našem Tumblru ili Instagramu u sklopu Habitičinog Cosplay petka! Pročitaj puna pravila na stranici Izazova. ---- rujan 2018. 27. 9. 2018. POSPANI AVATARI; POSLJEDNJA PRILIKA ZA KOMPLET JESENSKOG OKLOPA I PAKET PUSTOLOVINA ŠUMSKIH PRIJATELJA Spava li tvoj avatar? Hey, Habitičani! Možda ste primijetili da smo doživjeli prekid rada servera 25. rujna. Radi ovog problema, smjestili smo sve korisnike u Svratište kako bismo spriječili ikakvu nepoštenu štetu. Kako bi se odjavio/la iz Svratišta i nastavio/la primjenjivanje štete od Svakodnevnih zadataka kao i štete koju nenesu bosovi u Pustolovinama, otiđi pod Izbornik>Društveno>Krčma>Detalji (na mobitelu) ili Cehovi>Krčma (na webu) i klikni na narančasti gumb na kojem piše "Nastavi štetu". Hvala vam svima na vašem strpljenju i podršci tijekom ovog prekida rada. Uvijek smo zahvalni za našu izuzetnu, predivnu zajedicu! <3 Posljednja prilika za komplet jesenskog oklopa Podsjetnik: ovaj vikend ti je zadnja prilika za pretplatiti se i dobiti jesenski komplet! Pretplata također omogućuje kupovinu Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Što se dulje pretplatiš, to dobivaš više Dragulja! Hvala ti puno na podršci! Tvoja pomoć omogućuje Habitici da nastavi raditi. Posljednja prilika za paket pustolovina Šumskih prijatelja Ovo je također posljednji tjedan kad možeš na popustu kupiti paket pustolovina Šumskih prijatelja koji uključuje pustolovine jelena, ježa i drvca, i to sve za samo 7 Dragulja! To je popust od 5 Dragulja naspram cijene kupovine ovih pustolovina pojedinačno. Nemoj zaboraviti zgrabiti ovaj paket u Dućanu pustolovina prije nego što se ljubimci razbježe u žbunje! ---- 25. 9. 2018. PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA RUJAN, SABLASNI I SVIJETLEĆI NAPICI ZA IZLIJEGANJE I OBJAVA NA BLOGU O DOPRINOŠENJU HABITICI Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za rujan! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za rujan: komplet artikala jesenskog oklopa! Imaš samo do 30. rujna za dobiti ovaj komplet artikala kad se pretplatiš. Ako si već aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi pod Inventar > Artikli da bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. Sablasni i svijetleći napici za izlijeganje Vratili smo sablasne napitke i dodali sasvim novu vrstu čarobnog napitka za izlijeganje: svijetleću! Od sad pa do 31. listopada možeš kupiti ove napitke za izlijeganje na Tržnici i koristit ih za izlijeganje bilo kojeg standardnog jaja ljubimca. (Čarobni napici za izlijeganje ne funkcioniraju na jajima Pustolovnih ljubimaca.) Čarobni ljubimci nisu izbirljivi tako da će rado jesti bilo kakvu hranu koju im daš! Nakon što izađu iz prodaje, trebat će proći barem godinu dana prije nego što sablasni i svijetleći napici za izlijeganje ponovno postanu dostupni. Stoga ih nemoj zaboraviti sada uzeti! Objava na blogu: Doprinošenje Habitici Istaknuti Wiki članak za ovaj mjesec se bavi doprinošenjem Habitici. Nadamo se da će ti pomoći uključiti se u naš projekt otvorenih izvora i našu divnu zajednicu! Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam što misliš o njemu putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. ---- 20. 9. 2018. POČINJE JESENSKI FESTIVAL! POSEBNA IZDANJA JESENSKE OPREME, OTVARANJE SEZONSKOG DUĆANA I OPREMA NIL-OVA! Posebna izdanja opreme klasa! Od sada pa do 31. listopada, u stupcu Nagrada je dostupna oprema posebnih izdanja! Ovisno o tvojoj klasi, možeš biti ili ratnički Minotaur, Alter ego Lupež, iscjeljujuća Biljka mesožderka ili Čarobnjak Slatkišomant. Bilo bi ti pametno biti produktivan/na kako bi zaradio/la dovoljno zlatnika prije nego što kostimi nestanu... Otvoren je Sezonski dućan Sezonski dućan je otvoren! Trenutno u skladištu ima jesenska izdanja sezonskih stvari, uključujući prošle jesenske komplete. Sve tamo će biti dostupno za kupovinu tijekom Jesenskog festivala svake godine, ali je sad otvoren samo do 31. listopada tako da bi ti bilo najbolje se odmah opremiti ili ćeš trebati čekati cijelu godinu kako bi ponovno mogao/la kupiti ove artikle! Oprema NIL-ova Svi su se sjurili do Rascvjetanih poljana kako bi slavili ovaj sablasni festival žetve. Nemoj zaboraviti pogledati sve nove komplete koje ljudi nose! ---- 18. 9. 2018. REFLEKTORI O KORIŠTENJU HABITICE I O CEHOVIMA NA TEMU PRAKTIČNIH VJEŠTINA Imamo novih objava na blogu o raznim načinima na koje se može koristiti Habiticu za pomoći oko ručnog rada i praktičnih vještina! Kao prvo, postoji Reflektor o Cehovima koji ističe Cehove koji ti mogu pomoći dok istražuješ načine korištenja Habitice za pomoć oko praktičnih projekata. Također smo objavili koji ističe Reflektor o korištenju Habitice mnoštvo odličnih savjeta za korištenje Habitičinog sustava zadataka za upravljanje i ovakvom vrstom zadataka! Ove prijedloge su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi proslavio/la sebe i svoja postignuća? Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitice na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! ---- 11. 9. 2018. NOVI PAKET PUSTOLOVINA ZA LJUBIMCE NA POPUSTU: ŠUMSKI PRIJATELJI! Ako želiš dodati malo šumske divljine u svoju staju u Habitici, posrećilo ti se! Od sad pa do 30. rujna možeš kupiti paket pustolovina za ljubimce "Šumski prijatelji" i dobiti pustolovine jelena, ježa i drvca, i to sve za samo 7 Dragulja! To je popust od 5 Dragulja naspram cijene kupovine ovih pustolovina pojedinačno. Pogledaj ponudu u Dućanu pustolovina danas! ---- 4. 9. 2018. NOVE POZADINE, ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA, IZAZOV USPJEŠNIH ODLUKA I TAKE THIS IZAZOV Pozadine i artikli iz ormara za rujan! Već smo dodali tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Sad tvoj avatar može ići u Berbu jabuka, stajati na Divovskoj knjizi ili se družiti sa svojim ljubimcima i jahaćim životinjama u Udobnoj staji. Pogledaj ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to ima nove opreme koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, što uključuje komplet knjigoveže. Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) Izazov uspješnih odluka za kolovoz 2018. i novi Take This izazov Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, Proslavi svoje pobjede, fokusiramo se na gledanje unatrag kako bi se vidio sav tvoj dosadašnji napredak! Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja koji će biti dodijeljeni petorici sretnih pobjednika 1. listopada. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za kolovoz: Enkia the Wicked, wondergrrl, renko, Mibbs i TereLiz! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "Dobivanje bodova za inspiraciju", s naglaskom na kreativne pothvate. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne dijelove Take This seta opreme! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Notice Me, Senpai! (Primijeti me, Senpai!)": dobitnik/ca glavne nagrade Sebem.seme te drugoplasirani Jessie, MaxClayson, kayote, Madison Walrath i LaChistosa. Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme iz Take This kompleta ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- kolovoz 2018. 30. 8. 2018. ZADNJA PRILIKA ZA KOMPLET VULKANSKOG ZMAJA I REFLEKTOR O POVRATKU U ŠKOLU Zadnja prilika za komplet Vulkanskog zmaja Podsjetnik: ovo je zadnji dan za pretplatiti se i dobiti komplet Vulkanskog zmaja! Pretplata također omogućuje kupovinu Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Što se dulje pretplatiš, to dobivaš više Dragulja! Hvala ti puno na podršci! Tvoja pomoć omogućuje Habitici da nastavi raditi. Posebni korisnički reflektor: izdanje za povratak u školu Spremaš li se za početak škole (ili je pak škola već počela) i koristiš Habiticu da se motiviraš i organiziraš? Pogledaj ovaj posebni Korisnički reflektor u kojem su istaknuti savjeti od kolega Habitičana! Oni nude mnoštvo korisnih savjeta o korištenju popisa zadataka i još puno toga kako bi mogao/la preduhitriti svoje učeničke (ili profesorske) obveze za ovu godinu. ---- 29. 8. 2018. NOVE PRILAGODBE AVATARA: ŽIVOTINJSKI REPOVI Dostupne su nove prilagodbe za tvog avatara! Pogledaj naše nove komplete repove koji savršeno idu uz životinjske teme i uši - slagat ćeš se sa svojim ljubimcima bolje nego ikad. Možeš ih pronaći pod Korisnik > Avatar > Dodatno. Uživaj! ---- 23. 8. 2018. PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA KOLOVOZ I WIKI REFLEKTOR O PRILAGOĐAVANJU ISKUSTVA HABITICE Otkrivamo pretplatnički komplet za kolovoz! Pretplatnički predmeti za kolovoz su otkriveni: Komplet predmeta Vulkanskog zmaja! Imaš samo do 31. kolovoza za preuzeti komplet artikala kad se pretplatiš. Ako si već aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi pod Inventar > Artikli da bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. Objava na blogu: Kreiranje jedinstvenog iskustva Istaknuti wiki članak za ovaj mjesec se bavi korištenjem mogućnosti Habitice za stvaranje jedinstvenog iskustva! Nadamo se da će ti pomoći dok sebi prilagođavaš Habiticu kako bi učinio/la aplikaciju još više motivirajućom i zabavnom. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam što misliš o njemu putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. ---- 21. 8. 2018. POVRATAK VATRENIH NAPITAKA ZA IZLIJEGANJE! Vratili su se! Od sad pa do 21. rujna, možeš kupiti vatrene Napitke za izlijeganje na Trgovini i koristiti ih za izlijeganje bilo kojeg standardnog jaja ljubimca. (Čarobni Napici za izlijeganje ne djeluju na jaja Pustolovnih ljubimaca.) Vatreni ljubimci nisu izbirljivi tako da će rado jesi bilo kakvu hranu koju im daš! Nakon što nestanu s Tržnice, bit će barem godinu dana prije nego što su Vatreni napici za izlijeganje ponovno dostupni. Zato ih zgrabi sad! ---- 16. 8. 2018. NOVA PUSTOLOVINA ZA LJUBIMCE: KLOKANI! PLUS REFLEKTOR O SUDJELOVANJU U ZAJEDNICI HABITICE Nova pustolovina za ljubimce: klokanska katastrofa! Osjećaš li se ikad kao da si izbjegao/la zastrašujući zadatak, ali ti se stalno vraća u mozak poput bumeranga u letu? Nabavi posljednju pustolovinu za ljubimce, "Klokanska katastrofa," iz Dućana pustolovina i izvršavajući svoje zadatke u stvarnom životu zaradi nekoliko pronicljivih klokana za ljubimce! Reflektori o korištenju Habitice i o Cehovima na temu uključivanja u zajednicu Habitice Imamo novih objava na blogu o načinima na koje se možeš uključiti u zajednicu Habitice! Kao prvo, postoji Reflektor o Cehovima koji ističe Cehove koji ti mogu pomoći zaraditi titulu cijenjenog doprinositelja Habitici. Također smo objavili Reflektor o korištenju Habitice koji ističe mnoštvo odličnih savjeta o drugim načinima na koje možeš doprinijeti ili naprosto postati društveniji/a na stranici ili u aplikaciji! Ove prijedloge su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Kako ti koristiš Habiticu dok savladavaš praktične vještine? Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitica na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! ---- 8. 8. 2018. SLUŽBENI IZAZOV: PRIPREME ZA POVRATAK U ŠKOLU! Školska godina se nadvija nad mnoštvom učenih Habitičana pa smo zato pripremili posebni Izazov za povratak u školu kako bismo olakšali prijelaz iz ljeta u novi semestar. Pogledaj ga sad kako bi imao/la priliku pobijediti. Petero sretnih dobitnika će dobiti značku za svoje profile i izbor između pretplate na poklon ili Dragulja! ---- 2. 8. 2018. POZADINE I ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA ZA KOLOVOZ I MOGUĆNOST VIĐENJA SUDIONIKA U IZAZOVU! Nove pozadine i artikli iz ormara! Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Trgovinu pozadinama! Sad tvoj avatar može letjeti iznad Kamenitog kanjona, a Rocky Canyon, odradi sparing na terenu za vježbanje i prijeđi preko dražesnog mosta. Pogledaj ih pod Ikona korisnika > Pozadine! Uz to ima nove opreme koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, što uključuje Komplet ukrašenog Strijelca. Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) Novo! Popis sudionika u izazovu Stigla je nova opcija na stranici tvoje Družine! Ako sudjeluješ u Izazovu, sad možeš vidjeti sve članove Družine koji su se pridružili Izazovu putem poveznice s popisom sudionika u okviru koji prikazuje vaš napredak. Uživaj! ---- 1. 8. 2018. IZAZOV USPJEŠNIH ODLUKA ZA KOLOVOZ 2018. I NOVI TAKE THIS IZAZOV Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, Count Your Treasure (Broji svoje blago), fokusiramo se na važnost nagrada! Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja koji će biti dodijeljeni petorici sretnih pobjednika 3. rujna. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za srpanj: Krilae, catliyon, cemelee, Rafael Moura, and Eduardo The Invincible! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "Notice Me, Senpai! (Primijeti me, Senpai!)", s naglaskom na traženje pomoći kad se borimo s nečim. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne dijelove Take This seta opreme! Dugogodišnji sudionici Take This Izazova su možda primijetili da su posljednji Izazovi bili reprize ranijih. Imamo doduše odlične vijesti: od sljedećeg mjeseca ćemo početi izbacivati potpuno nove Izazove od Take This tima i to vezane uz mentalno zdravlje i brigu o sebi! Nastavite pratiti! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Multi-Player Co-Op Exercise!" (Kooperativna multi-player vježba"): dobitnik/ca glavne nagrade Lex Talion te drugoplasirani wcampospro, KorJik_3, FortemFiducia, DanDee i Xander Scott! Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme iz Take This seta ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- srpanj 2018. 31. 7. 2018. IMENDAN HABITICE; POSLJEDNJA PRILIKA ZA LJETNI BAL I PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA SRPANJ Imendan Habitice i nagrade ljubičastog grifona! Sretan imendan Habitice! U čast dana kad smo promijenili ime aplikacije iz HabitRPG u Habitica, dali smo svima jedno postignuće kao i nekoliko komada ukusne torte za vaše ljubimce i jahaće životinje. Kad smo već na temi ljubimaca i jahaćih životinja, dali smo svim korisnicima nagradu kraljevski ljubičastog Grifona! Ovisno o tome koliko si s nama proslavio/la imendana, poklonjen ti je ili Melior (odrasli kraljevsko ljubičasti grifon, jahaća životinja), njegova sestrica Meliora (kraljevsko ljubičasti grifon, ljubimac), kraljevsko ljubičasti grifonski šljem ili kraljevsko ljubičasti grifonski plašt! Hvala ti što koristiš Habiticu - svi nam vi toliko značite. Nadamo se da ćete uživati u svojim poklonima! Posljednja prilika za komplet Morske zmije Podsjetnik: ovo je posljednji dan kad se možeš pretplatiti i dobiti na poklon komplet Morske zmije! Pretplata ti također omogućuje kupovinu Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Na što se dulji period pretplatiš, to možeš više Dragulja kupiti! Hvala ti puno na podršci! Tvoja pomoć omogućuje Habitici da nastavi raditi. ---- 26. 7. 2018. NOVA MOGUĆNOST ZA GRUPNE PLANOVE: ZAJEDNIČKO IZVRŠAVANJE ZADATAKA Dodali smo novu mogućnost za Zadatke u sklopu Grupnih planova: zajedničko izvršavanje zadataka! Sada možeš postavljati Zadatke na Ploču sa zadacima tako da je grupni zadatak izvršen tek kad ga svi članovi izvrše. "Pojedinačni" zadatak je izvršen kad ga bilo tko obavi (to je utrka!), dok se zadatak postavljen pod "Svi" smatra izvršenim tek kad ga obave svi kojima je dodijeljen. Možeš pronaći ove opcije uređivanjem Zadatka na svojoj Ploči zadataka. Mnogi od vas su željno iščekivali implementaciju ove mogućnosti. Nadamo se da će vam pomoći bolje organizirati i motivirati Grupu za uspjeh! ---- 24. 7. 2018. ORKE ZA LJETNI BAL I PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA SRPANJ Orke za sve! Morske zmije nisu jedine životinje koje jašu valove uokolo Lijenograda: izgleda da je nekoliko prijateljski nastrojenih Orka zaplivalo u staje Habitice! U čast zgode Ljetnog bala, svatko tko nije već dobio obje Orke dobiva jednu za jahaću životinju ili ljubimca. Uživajte! Otkriveni pretplatnički predmeti za srpanj! Pretplatnički predmeti za srpanj su otkriveni: komplet Morske zmije! Imaš samo osam dana za dobiti ovaj komplet artikala kad se pretplatiš. Ako već jesi aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi u svoj Inventar > Artikli kako bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. ---- 19. 7. 2018. HABITICA COMIC-CON SUSRET I WIKI REFLEKTOR O POMODORO METODI Habitica na Comic Conu u San Diegu! Beffymaroo će predstavljati Habiticu na Comic Conu u San Diegu ove godine. Ako je želiš upoznati zajedno s ostalim Habitičanima, pridruži nam se na San Deigo SDCC susretu! Beffymaroo će dijeliti naljepnice na Habiticu, promo kodove za komplet Nekonvencionalnog oklopa i drugi primamljivi plijen (u ograničenim količinama!). Susret će se održati u subotu, 21. srpnja u San Diego Bayfront Hilton lobiju od 12 - 13 h! Traži zastavu na ljubičastog grifona. Jedva te čekamo vidjeti :) Wiki reflektor: Pomodoro metoda Istaknuti Wiki članak ovog mjeseca je o Pomodoro metodi! Nadamo se da će ti pomoći u potrazi za novim strategijama za produktivnost. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam što misliš o njemu putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. ---- 17. 7. 2018. NOVA PUSTOLOVINA ZA LJUBIMCE: MORSKA ZMIJA! Novo podmorsko izaslanstvo kreće s Vezova vrijednosti i ulazi u opasne vode kad moćna Morska zmija upliva u kadar! Uzmi posljednju pustolovinu za ljubimce, Opasnost u dubinama: Napad Morske zmije! i zaradi nekoliko svjetlucavih Morskih zmija za ljubimce obavljajući zadatke u stvarnom životu. ---- 16. 7. 2018. AŽURIRANJE iOS APLIKACIJE! Ažurirali smo našu iOS aplikaciju! Mnoštvo je stranica ažurirano, uključujući Zadatke, Opremu, Cehove i Družine. Također smo dodali zvučne efekte, hura! Sada možeš i izbrisati svoj račun unutar aplikacije. Također smo smrskali velik broj dosadnih bugova, uključujući greške s prikazivanjem Družina, Artikala i pozadina, neke bugove u vezi rokova Zadataka i još toga! Nadamo se da ćeš uživati u novom izdanju! Nemoj ga zaboraviti preuzeti sad za što bolji doživljaj Habitice. Ako ti se sviđaju popravci koje radimo u našoj aplikaciji, molimo te da razmoštriš opciju pisanja osvrta na novu verziju. Stvarno nam pomaže! Stare recenzije se skriju sa svakim ažuriranjem, ali ako odeš u odjeljak s osvrtima, možeš svoj ponovno objaviti samo s jednim dodirom prsta. ---- 12. 7. 2018. REFLEKTOR O UKLJUČIVANJU U ZAJEDNICU HABITICE I REFLEKTOR CEHOVA O TRENIRANJU UMA Imamo novih objava na blogu o načinima na koje možeš koristiti Habiticu za poticanje i treniranje uma! Prvo, postoji Reflektor o Cehovima koji ističe neke od Cehova koji ti mogu pomoći u istraživanju načina na koje možeš koristiti Habiticu za poboljšati svoju rutinu mentalnog treninga. Također smo objavili Reflektor o uključivanju u zajednicu Habitice u kojem je istaknut velik broj odličnih savjeta za korištenje sustava zadataka u Habitici za upravljanje svojom mentalnom gimnastikom! Ove savjete su napisali Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Koji su tvoji savjeti za uključivanje u uzbudljivu zajednicu doprinositelja Habitice? Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitica na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! ---- 10. 7. 2018. VODENE TEME Sezonsko izdanje Vodenih tema je dostupno do 31. srpnja! Možeš upotpuniti izgled svog ljetnog avatara sa sljedećim temama: Riba klaun, Duboki ocean, Tropske vode, Sirensko zlatna, Sirensko zelena, Sirensko plava, Sirensko crvena i Morski pas. Ovo sezonsko izdanje kompleta podešavanja će biti moguće kupiti samo do 31. srpnja nakon čega će teme nestati do sljedeće godine. Stoga ih nemoj propustiti ugrabiti sada! Možeš ih pronaći pod Korisnik > Uredi avatar! ---- 3. 7. 2018. POZADINE ZA SRPANJ I ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA! Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Sad tvoj avatar može promatrati podmorski život pokraj Morskog jezera, lutati kroz podmorski grad Lijenograd ili plivati u Mračnim dubinama među bioluminiscentnim životinjicama. Pogledaj ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to ima novih artikala u Začaranom ormaru koje možeš kupiti Zlatnicima, uključujući Komplet Gusarske princeze. Bolje bi ti bilo da što marljivije radiš na svojim zadacima u stvarnom životu kako bi zaradio/la sve te komade opreme! Uživaj :) ---- 2. 7. 2018. IZAZOVI ZABITICE ZA SRPANJ: USPJEŠNO OSTVARIVANJE CILJEVA I TAKE THIS Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova koji se nalazi u Cehu Official New Year's Resolution (službenom Cehu novogodišnjih oduka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeno da ti pomognu izgraditi i održati ciljeve koji su suđeni na uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina protječe. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, Convene Your Companions (Sazovi svoje prijatelje), fokusiramo se na izgradnju osjećaja odgovornosti među prijateljima unutar društvenih prostora Habitice! Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja i bit će dodijeljena petorici sretnih dobitnika 1. kolovoza. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za lipanj: Pyrrh Pianissimo, Stephable, Lizzie, zoefcunningham i Tortoise! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "Multi-Player Co-Op Exercise!" (Kooperativna multi-player vježba), s naglaskom na pronalaženje fitness partnera za dodatnu odgovornost. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne komade Take This kompleta oklopa! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Pobjeda heroja!": dobitnik/ca glavne nagrade StormyMudd te drugoplasirani MrPandaChao, likesevenspoon, Maira Severo, Laylah i panzerkroete. Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme iz Take This seta ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- lipanj 2018. 28. 6. 2018. ZADNJA PRILIKA ZA KOMPLET PRIVLAČNE UDIČARKE I PAKET PUSTOLOVINA AKVATIČKIH AMIGOSA; ISTAKNUT WIKI ČLANAK O STVARANJU CEHOVA Zadnja prilika za komplet Privlačne udičarke Podsjetnik: ovaj vikend ti je zadnja prilika da se pretplatiš i dobiješ komplet Privlačne udičarke! Pretplata također omogućuje kupovinu Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Što se dulje pretplatiš, to dobivaš više Dragulja! Hvala ti puno na podršci! Tvoja pomoć omogućuje Habitici da nastavi raditi. Zadnja prilika za paket pustolovina Akvatičkih amigosa Ovo je također posljednji vikend kad možeš kupiti paket pustolovina Akvatičkih amigosa na popustu u kojeg su uključene pustolovine daždevnjaka, sipe i hobotnice i to sve za sedam Dragulja! Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati u Dućanu pustolovina prije nego što otpluta! Objava na blogu: Savjeti za stvaranje i održavanje Cehova Istaknuti Wiki članak za ovaj mjesec je o stvaranju i održavanju Cehova! Nadamo se da će ti pomoći istražiti društvene dijelove Habitice. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam što misliš o njemu putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. ---- 26. 6. 2018. NOVI STAKLENI I VODENI ČAROBNI NAPICI ZA IZLIJEGANJE I MORSKA PJENA! Novi stakleni čarobni napici za izlijeganje i povratak vodenih napitaka! Stigla je nova vrsta ljubimaca! Od sada pa do 31. srpnja možeš kupiti Staklene i Vodene napitke za izlijeganje na Tržnici i koristit ih za izlijeganje bilo kojeg standardnog jaja ljubimca. (Čarobni napici za izlijeganje ne funkcioniraju na jajima Pustolovnih ljubimaca.) Čarobni ljubimci nisu izbirljivi tako da će rado jesti bilo kakvu hranu koju im daš! Nakon što izađu iz prodaje, trebat će proći barem godinu dana prije nego što Stakleni i Vodeni napici za izlijeganje ponovno postanu dostupni. Stoga ih nemoj zaboraviti sada uzeti! Morska pjena! Baci nešto morske pjene na svoje prijatelje i pretvorit će se u veselu morsku zvijezdu do njihovog sljedećeg krona! Možeš kupiti morsku pjenu u Sezonskom dućanu u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Uz to, ako tebe netko poprska morskom pjenom, dobit ćeš značku Vodenog prijatelja! Ne želiš biti morska zvijezda? Samo kupi malo pijeska u svom stupcu Nagrada da bi obrnuo/la čaroliju. Morska pjena će biti dostupna do 31. srpnja! ---- 22. 6. 2018. REFLEKTOR O KORIŠTENJU HABITICE I REFLEKTOR O CEHOVIMA NA TEMU RODITELJSTVA I OBITELJSKOG ŽIVOTA PLUS NOVA ZAKULISNA OBJAVA! Imamo novih objava na blogu o svim načinima na koje možeš koristiti Habiticu da ti pomogne po pitanjima roditeljstva i obiteljskog života! Kao prvo, postoji Reflektor o Cehovima koji ističe Cehove koji ti mogu pomoći dok istražuješ načine za korištenje Habitice da ti kućanstvo i obiteljski život učine što mirnijima! Također smo objavili Reflektor o korištenju Habitice koji ističe mnoštvo odličnih savjeta o načinima na koje možeš koristiti sistem zadataka u Habitici za upravljanje roditeljskim i obiteljskim obavezama! Ove prijedloge su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi izgradio/la rutinu koja ti potiče um i održava ga na oprezu? Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitica na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! Također imamo novu Zakulisnu objavu na Habitičinom blogu o zabavnim činjenicama i šašavim šalama iz tima Moderatora i njihovog privatnog chata. Poviri ga! ---- 21. 6. 2018. PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA LIPANJ I PROMJENE U POVIJESTI HABITA Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za lipanj! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za lipanj: komplet Privlačne udičarke! Imaš samo do 30. lipnja za dobiti ovaj komplet artikala kad se pretplatiš. Ako si već aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi pod Inventar > Artikli da bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. Promjene u povijesti Habita Za nekoliko dana ćemo napraviti promjene u načinu na koji se sprema povijest Habita kako bismo poboljšali opći rad stranice i smanjili broj grešaka za ljude koji imaju puno aktivnih zadataka. Ako gledaš povijest Habita koristeći alat poput Alata za prikazivanje podataka više nećeš moći vidjeti oznake s vremenom koje pokazuju kad si kliknuo/la na Naviku. I dalje ćeš moći vidjeti koliko si je puta kliknuo/la u određenom danu. Zato, ako koristiš svoje Navike za bilo koje zadatke za koje je vremenska oznaka bitna, ovo je samo upozorenje i napomena da sačuvaš svoje podatke negdje drugdje pošto će podaci o vremenskim oznakama biti izgubljeni kad se promjena pokrene! Ako si razvio/la alat treće strane ili proširenje za Habiticu, molimo te da pogledaš ove bilješke na GitHubu tako da možeš ažurirati ono što ti je potrebno. Hvala ti na razumijevanju dok radimo na poboljšavanju Habitice. <3 ---- 6/19/2018 POČINJE LJETNI BAL: LJETNI KOMPLETI ZA KLASE, SEZONSKI DUĆAN I UKRASI ZA NIL-ove! Da bi pobjegli od ljetnih vrućina u gradu Habit, svi su se preselili u podvodni grad Ljenograd. Ljetni bal je započeo! Ljetni kompleti za klase Od sad pa do 31. srpnja, dostupna su posebna izdanja kompleta u stupcu Nagrada. Ovisno o tvojoj klasi, možeš biti Čarobnjak riba-lav, Lupeški ribar, Sijamski borac ili liječnički Vladar sirena! Bilo bi ti pametno biti produktivan/na kako bi zaradio/la dovoljno zlatnika prije nego što kostimi nestanu. Sretno! Sezonski dućan je otvoren! Sezonski dućan je otvoren! Sezonska čarobnica skladišti sezonska izdanja kompleta od prijašnjih ljeta koji su sad dostupni u zamjenu za Dragulje umjesto Zlatnika. Uz to, bit će još zabavnih stvari u dućanu u nastavku događaja. Sezonski dućan će samo biti otvoren do 31. srpnja tako da nemaš što čekati! Kostimi NIL-ova i ukrasi u dućanu Izgleda da su se neigrači likovi (NIL-ovi) već prilično prepustili veselom ljetnom raspoloženju diljem stranice. A tko ne bi? Uostalom, slijedio još slavlja na pretek... ---- 12. 6. 2018. NOVI SNIŽENI PAKETI PUSTOLOVINA LJUBIMACA: AKVATIČKI AMIGOSI! Ako se misliš dodati još ljubimaca u svoju staju u Habitici, posrećilo ti se! Od sad pa do 30. lipnja možeš kupiti paket pustolovina ljubimaca "Akvatički amigosi" i dobiti pustolovine daždevnjaka, sipe i hobotnice, i to sve za samo 7 Dragulja! To je popust od 5 Dragulja naspram cijene kupovine ovih pustolovina pojedinačno. Pogledaj ponudu u Dućanu pustolovina danas! ---- 5. 6. 2018. POZADINE I ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA ZA LIPANJ TE WIKI REFLEKTOR O SAVRŠENIM DANIMA Pozadine i artikli iz ormara za lipanj! Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Sad tvoj avatar može pjevati u čamcu, pecati s mola ili mahati gusarskom zastavom. Pogledaj ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to, imamo nove opreme koju se može kupiti zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, uključujući komplet Puhača stakla i plavu haljinu za zabave. Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) Objava na blogu: Savršeni dani Istaknuti Wiki članak za ovaj mjesec se bavi postignućem Savršenog dana! Nadamo se da će ti pomoći dok radiš na izvršavanju svih svojih Svakodnevnih zadataka. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam što misliš o njemu putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. ---- 1. 6. 2018. IZAZOV USPJEŠNIH ODLUKA I TAKE THIS IZAZOV ZA LIPANJ 2018. Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, Mark Your Journey (Označi svoj put), se osvrčemo na tvoja postignuća od siječnja i gledamo unaprijed prema ostatku godine! Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja koji će biti dodijeljeni petorici sretnih pobjednika 2. srpnja. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za svibanj: RubberSoul, Carolee, MyNameIsNotRyn, Rapunculus IV i notunremarkable! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, Pobjeda heroja! s naglaskom na volonterski rad. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne komade Take This kompleta oklopa! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Smiri se i nastavi!": dobitniku/ci glavne nagrade Betsy te drugoplasiranima Caiwan (Sári Péter), tebrilas, Christopher, eeyoregirl i Serenity. Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme iz Take This kompleta artikala ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- svibanj 2018. 31. 5. 2018. POSLJEDNJA PRILIKA ZA VILINSKE ČAROBNE NAPITKE I KOMPLET PAUNA LAST CHANCE FOR FAIRY POTIONS AND PEACOCK SET Posljednja prilika za komplet Fenomenalnog pauna Podsjetnik: ovo je posljednji dan za pretplatiti se i dobiti komplet Fenomenalnog pauna! Pretplata ti također omogućuje kupovinu Draguglja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Što si duže pretplaćen/a, to to dobivaš više Dragulja! Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci! Vi pomažete Habitici da nastavi raditi. Posljednja prilika za vilinske čarobne napitke za izlijeganje Podsjetnik: ovo je posljednji dan kad možeš kupiti vilinske čarobne napitke za izlijeganje! Ako se vrate, to neće biti do sljedeće godin najranije. Stoga nemoj čekati! ---- 29. 5. 2018. NOVE PRILAGODBE AVATARA: NAUŠNICE I OBRUČI! Stigle su nove besplatne prilagodbe koje su dostupne za tvog avatara! Pogledaj naš novi komplet naušnica i obruča u raznim bojama kako bi išli uz svaku kombinaciju. Možeš ih pronaći pod Korisnik > Uredi avatar. Uživaj! ---- 24. 5. 2018. PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMET ZA SVIBANJ I KORISNIČKI REFLEKTOR! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za svibanj! tkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za svibanj: komplet Fenomenalnog pauna! Imaš samo do 31. svibnja za dobiti ove artikle kad se pretplatiš. Ako već jesi aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi u svoj Inventar > Artikli kako bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. Korisnički reflektor: Dr. B iz Take This-a! Stigao je novi korisnički reflektor na na naš blog! Intervjuirali smo Dr. B. iz Take This tima o njegovom načinu postavljanja Habitice, igranju, mentalnom zdravlju i još puno toga! Pogledaj ga ovdje. ---- 15. 5. 2018. POVRATAK VILINSKIH NAPITAKA ZA IZLIJEGANJE! Vratili su se! Od sad pa do 31. svibnja možeš kupiti Vilinske napitke za izlijeganje na Tržnici i koristit ih za izlijeganje bilo kojeg standardnog jaja ljubimca. (Čarobni napici za izlijeganje ne funkcioniraju na jajima Pustolovnih ljubimaca.) Čarobni ljubimci nisu izbirljivi tako da će rado jesti bilo kakvu hranu koju im daš! Nakon što izađu iz prodaje, trebat će proći barem godinu dana prije nego što Vilinski napici za izlijeganje ponovno postanu dostupni. Stoga ih nemoj zaboraviti sada uzeti! ---- 10. 5. 2018. REFLEKTOR O KORIŠTENJU HABITICE I REFLEKTOR O CEHOVIMA NA TEMU MENTALNOG ZDRAVLJA I WELNESSA U čast Mjeseca mentalnog zdravlja, imamo novih objava na blogu o raznim načinima na koje možeš bolje istražiti mentalno zdravlje i wellness putem Habitice! Kao prvo, postoji GReflektor o Cehovima koji ističe Cehove koji ti mogu pomoći dok istražuješ put do boljeg mentalnog zdravlja. Također smo objavili Reflektor o korištenju Habitice koji ističe mnoštvo odličnih savjeta o načinima na koje možeš koristiti sistem zadataka u Habitici za upravljanje mentalnim zdravljem i wellnessom! Ove prijedloge su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Kako ti koristiš Habiticu za roditeljstvo i/ili organiziranje obiteljskog života? Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitica na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! ---- 8. 5. 2018. PAKET PUSTOLOVINA ZAGRLJENIH PRIJATELJA I SAVJETI ZA MOTIVIRANJE DRUŽINE New Discounted Pet Quest Bundle: Cuddle Buddies! If you are looking to add some pets to your Habitica stable, you're in luck! From now until 31-May, you can purchase the Cuddle Buddies Pet Quest Bundle and receive the Bunny, Ferret, and Guinea Pig quests, all for only 7 Gems! That's a discount of 5 Gems from the price of purchasing them separately. Check it out in the Quest Shop today! Blog Post: Keeping Parties Motivated Did you catch our latest featured Wiki article? It's about Keeping Parties Motivated! We hope that it will help you as you battle Habitica's bosses and your tasks with your friends. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. ---- 1. 5. 2018. NOVE POZADINE, ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA I SLUŽBENI IZAZOVI HABITICE ZA SVIBANJ Nove pozadine i artikli iz ormara Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Tvoj avatar se sad može šuljati kroz Terase rižinih polja, uživati u veličanstvenosti Koloseja prvaka i tražiti zabavnu novu obuću u Fantastičnoj trgovini cipela. Potraži ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to ima nove opreme koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, što uključuje komplet obućara. Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) Izazov uspješnih odluka za svibanj 2018. i novi Take This izazov Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, "Osvrni se na svoje borilačke taktike", fokusiramo se na oplemenjivanju tvoje strategije kako bismo ti pomogli da zadržiš motivaciju i nastaviš napredovati pošto smo skoro već na pola godine! Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja koji će biti dodijeljeni petorici sretnih pobjednika 1. lipnja. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za travanj: V-Starr, Carlos Víquez, lilliburlero, NowyChris i PizzaMyHeart! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran "Smiri se i nastavi!", s naglaskom na duboko disanje i smirivanje stresnih emocija. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne komade Take This kompleta oklopa! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. CČestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Testiraj svoju hrabrost!": dobitniku/ci glavne nagrade Nietoste drugoplasiranima Teslectrik, Mflute, Kolthar, lilyandrosemary i thewandererrae! Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme iz Take This kompleta artikala ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- travanj 2018. 30. 4. 2018. ZADNJA PRILIKA ZA TRAVANJSKE POSLASTICE! Zadnja prilika za Komplet šik vjeverice Podsjetnik: ovo je posljednji dan za pretplatiti se i dobiti Komplet šik vjeverice! Pretplata ti također omogućuje kupovinu Draguglja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Što si duže pretplaćen/a, to to dobivaš više Dragulja! Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci! Vi pomažete Habitici da nastavi raditi. Zadnja prilika za prigodne napitke za izlijeganje, opremu, kožu avatara te boje kose u skladu s Proljetnom žurkom te artikli iz Sezonskog dućana Proljetna žurka se bliži kraju, stoga nemoj zaboraviti zgrabiti ikoje uzbudljive artikle koji su ti zapeli za oko! Ovo uključuje svjetlucave i dugine napitke za izlijeganje na Tržnici. Ako se vrate, to neće biti do sljedeće godine najranije. Stoga nemoj čekati! Pastelne boje kože i svjetlucave boje kose će također nestati iz ponude kad gala završi. Ako ih kupiš pod Korisnik > Avatar, možeš ih koristit tijekom cijele godine! Nemoj zaboraviti nabaviti svoju opremu posebnog izdanja Proljetne žurke iz svog stupca Nagrada! Kad se vrati dogodine, bit će u Sezonskom dućanu i bit će je moguće kupiti samo draguljima umjesto zlatnicima. I na kraju, odlično je vrijeme za pripremiti zalihe artikala iz Sezonskog dućana prije nego zatvori. Ovo uključuje opremu od prošlogodišnjih Proljetnih žurki, pustolovinu Lova na jaja i Sjajne sjemenke! ---- 24. 4. 2018. PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA TRAVANJ: ŠIK VJEVERICE! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za travanj! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za travanj: komplet Šik vjeverice! Imaš samo do 30. travnja za dobiti ove artikle kad se pretplatiš. Ako već jesi aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi u svoj Inventar > Artikli kako bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. ---- 19. 4. 2018. BLOG: KORIŠTENJE HABITICE ZA POSTIZANJE PROMJENE I VIDEO IGRICE IZA SCENE! Reflektor o korištenju Habitice: postizanje promjene Istaknuti Wiki članak ovog mjeseca je o postizanju promjene! Ističe mnoštvo odličnih savjeta koje su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Nadamo se da će pomoći vama koji možda radite prema tome da učinite pozitivnu promjenu! Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi upravljao/la svojim mentalnim zdravljem i wellnessom? Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitica na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! Iza scene: što mi igramo Poput velikog broja vas Habitičana, naš tim obožava video i mobilne igrice i u ovoj posebnoj objavi smo htjeli podijeliti što trenutno igramo (osim Habitice, naravno!) i što volimo kod ovih igara. Dođi ih poviriti u ovomjesečnoj istaknutoj Zakulisnoj objavi! ---- 17. 4. 2018. AŽURIRANA iOS APLIKACIJA! Izbacili smo Novi iOS update! U ovom novom izdanju smo dodali nove elemente, uključujući mogućnost kupovanja opreme s Tržnice, ispravke u performanci chata i poboljšali pristupačnost. Također smo zgazili priličan broj dosadnih bugova, uključujući probleme koje su neki korisnici imali s notifikacijama, chatom i Izazovima! Nadamo se da ćeš uživati u novoj verziji! Nemoj je zaboraviti sada preuzeti za bolji doživljaj Habitice! Ako ti se sviđaju popravci koje radimo u našoj aplikaciji, molimo te da razmoštriš opciju pisanja osvrta na novu verziju. Stvarno nam pomaže! Stare recenzije se skriju sa svakim ažuriranjem, ali ako odeš u odjeljak s osvrtima, možeš svoj ponovno objaviti samo s jednim dodirom prsta. ---- 10. 4. 2018. PUSTOLOVINA POTRAGE ZA VJEVERICOM I POBJEDNICI PRVOAPRPILSKOG IZAZOVA Nova pustolovina potrage za ljubimcima: Vješta vjeverica Vjeverice su se razbježale i krče rutine Habitičana zalutalim žirovima! Pronađi i suoči se sa sakupljačem u najnovijoj pustolovini potrage za ljubimcima, "Vješta vjeverice", i zaradi nekoliko vjeverica kitnjastih repova za ljubimce izvršavajući svoje zadatke u stvarnom životu. Pobjednici prvoaprilskog izazova i objava na blogu! Pobjednici prvoaprilskog izazova društvenih medija su odabrani! Čestitamo: Al Lith, Frar of the Lonely Mountain, Garwinna, Meakuel i Koliz! Zahvaljujemo se svima koji su podijelili svoje genijalne slike sa svojim minijaturnim ljubimcima i jahaćin životinjama! Možeš vidjeti zabavni pregled podvala na našem blogu. Prati kako bi doznao/la koje će ćaknute vragolije Budala izvoditi dogodine! ---- 5. 4. 2018. SVJETLUCAVA KOSA, PASTELNE BOJE KOŽE, KOVAČI NA TWITTERU I REFLEKTOR O CEHOVIMA Svjetlucave boje kose i komplet pastelnih boja kože Sezonsko izdanje svjetlucavih boja kose i komplet pastelnih boja kože su sada dostupni za kupovinu pod Korisnik > Uredi avatara! Ovi kompleti boja kože će biti dostupni za kupovinu samo do 30. travnja i onda će nestati iz dućana sve do sljedeće Proljetne žurke. Ali ako ih kupiš, moći ćeš ih koristiti tijekom cijele godine! Kovačnica Habitice Pokrenuli smo uzbudljivi novi račun na Twitteru! Kovačnica Habitice (Habitica Forge) će tweetati automatske novosti u vezi svega što rade naši fantastični kovači. Ako te zanima na kojim se popravcima i poboljšanjima radi, nemoj ga zaboraviti poviriti! Ovaj račun će također biti službeni izvor informacija od strane Habitice u vezi bilo kakvih poteškoća s pristupom aplikaciji ili prekidima rada. Budi promjena: Cehovi koji ti pomažu napraviti razliku Izašao je novi reflektor o Cehovima na blogu koji ističe Cehove koji ti mogu pomoći dok radiš na poboljšavanju svijeta! Odi ga pogledati sada kako bi saznao/la za najbolje zajednice na Habitici za volontere i opće dobročinitelje. ---- 3. 4. 2018. SJAJNE SJEMENKE Sjajne sjemenke Baci sjajnu sjemenku na svog prijatelja i on/a će se pretvoriti u veseli cvijet do njihovog sljedeće krona! Možeš kupiti sjemenke u Sezonskom dućanu zlatnicima. Uz to, ako tebe netko transformira koristeći sjajnu sjemenku, dobit ćeš značku Poljoprivrednih prijatelja! Ne želiš biti cvijet? Samo kupi Napitak za gubitak lagica iz stupca Nagrada kako bi obrnuo/la čaroliju. Sjajne sjemenke će biti dostupne u Sezonskom dućanu do 30. travnja! ---- 4/2/2018 BACKGROUNDS, ARMOIRE ITEMS, AND OFFICIAL CHALLENGES FOR APRIL April Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can fly over an Ancient Forest, soar above a Field of Wildflowers, and dally in a pretty Tulip Garden. Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including some fun joke props in honor of April Fool's Day! Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) April 2018 Resolution Success Challenge and Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Rally Your Allies, we're focusing on building accountability by reaching out to supportive people in your life! It has a 15 gem prize, which will be awarded to five lucky winners on May 1st. Congratulations to the winners of March's Challenge, LuxInWonderland, kheftel, Midnight Reverie, bookishninja, and VeganValerie! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, Test Thy Courage!, with a focus on initiating positive social interactions. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "I Am the Night!": grand prize winner Jon Johnson, and runners-up valosin, ninaninet, awcward, Jackie Stack, and SaphirSoleil. Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they didn't have the full set already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! ---- 4/1/2018 APRIL FOOL'S 2018: TINY PETS AND MOUNTS! Tiny Pets and Mounts Oh no! That dastardly April Fool seems to have pulled off his "small" prank: all our pets and mounts have shrunk! "Haha!" the April Fool laughs as he bursts in the the Tavern, "Enjoy your new and more efficiently-sized friends! Now your pets and mounts are so much easier to keep track of, right? This should certainly increase your productivity!" Lady Glaciate grumbles from her corner table and looks at her mammoth, which is happily cavorting in her teacup. "Well, since I don't have a ride back home to the Stoikalm Steppes at the moment, I disagree." As Sir Stomp sprays tea triumphantly from his trunk, a small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. ".…I suppose one could argue it's quite cute, though," she grudgingly adds. It looks like all our pets and mounts are extra small for the time being. Enjoy the fun by checking out everyone's profiles today! Your pets and mounts will return to normal on April 3. Special April Fool's Social Media Challenge! For even more fun, check out the official Challenge posted especially for today! Share your avatar featuring your tiny pets on social media between now and April 3, and you'll have a chance to win gems! ---- March 2018 3/30/2018 HABITICA ON INSTAGRAM, SELF-IMPOSED CHALLENGE BLOG, AND WHAT'S THE APRIL FOOL UP TO? Habitica is Now on Instagram! Habitica's Instagram is now live! Follow us for updates and exclusive peeks at behind-the-scenes fun! New Blog Post: Self-Imposed Challenges! This month's featured Wiki article is about Self-Imposed Challenges! We hope that it will help you as you customize Habitica to make it as fun and challenging as you'd like it to be! Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. The April Fool Stops By the Tavern... It's that time of year again, and all Habitica's denizens have been on the lookout for stirrings from the most mischievous Masterclasser: the April Fool. Puzzlingly (and perhaps alarmingly!) he's been unusually quiet considering his favorite day is nearing. He's announced he's keeping his plans small-scale and that they will hardly be noticed, but upon hearing this from Tavern-goers on a visit to Habit City, Lady Glaciate rolled her eyes. "I'd be interested to know what the Master of Rogues considers a modestly-proportioned prank…" she says irritably. Perhaps you should check back over the weekend to see what's in store… ---- 3/29/2018 LAST CHANCE FOR SUBSCRIBER ITEMS, MAGIC POTIONS AVAILABLE INTO APRIL, AND COMMUNITY GUIDELINES UPDATES Last Chance for Daring Dragonfly Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Daring Dragonfly Set! Subscribing also lets you buy gems for gold. The longer your subscription, the more gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Extended Availability for Shimmer and Rainbow Hatching Potions Due to popular demand, we've extended the availability of the Rainbow and Shimmer Magic Hatching Potions until Spring Fling ends on April 30! Be sure to grab them from the Market before then! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! Community Guidelines Updates We've made some important updates to the Community Guidelines to make it easier to read, as well as to clarify some policies on subjects such as promotional Challenges, spamming, and more. Be sure to read it before you chat in the Tavern, in Guilds, or in your Party! Thanks for helping us keep Habitica's community happy and safe! Moderator Contact Form Encountering a community issue? There's a new, simple way to get in touch with the moderator team: the moderator contact form! You can access it under the Help menu, under the Helpful Links in the Tavern sidebar, or on the Contact Us page. This is always the best and fastest way to contact a moderator if you need help. We hope that it will be useful! ---- 3/22/2018 MARCH SUBSCRIBER ITEMS AND BEHIND THE SCENES BLOG March Subscriber Items Revealed! The March Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Daring Dragonfly Set! You'll receive this set when you subscribe by March 31! If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Equipment to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems for Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. Behind the Scenes: Staff Podcast Picks! Looking for new podcasts? The Habitica team loves podcasts, and in this special post we wanted to share some favorites that help us get things done, learn, and have fun! Come check them out in this month's Behind the Scenes feature! ---- 3/20/2018 SPRING FLING BEGINS! LIMITED EDITION EQUIPMENT, SEASONAL SHOP OPENS, AND EGG QUEST IS AVAILABLE! Limited Edition Class Outfits From now until April 30th, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column! Depending on your class, you can be a Tulip Mage, Sunrise Warrior, Duckling Rogue, or Garnet Healer. You'd better get productive to earn enough gold before your time runs out... Seasonal Shop Opens The Seasonal Shop has opened! It's stocking springtime Seasonal Edition goodies at the moment, including past spring outfits. Everything there will be available to purchase during the Spring Fling event each year, but it's only open until April 30th, so be sure to stock up now, or you'll have to wait a year to buy these items again! Egg Quest Available The Egg Quest is also available again in the Quest Shop! Strange eggs are appearing all over Habitica. Can you collect them all to earn some colorful Egg pets and mounts? ---- 3/15/2018 KEYS TO THE KENNELS AND USE CASE SPOTLIGHT Release Pets & Mounts! The Keys to the Kennels have returned! Now, when you collect all 90 standard pets or mounts, you can release them for 4 Gems, letting you collect them all over again! If you want a real challenge, you can attain the elusive Triad Bingo by filling your stable with all of both, then set them all free at once at no cost! Scroll to the bottom of the Market to purchase a Key. It takes effect immediately on purchase, so say your goodbyes first! Use Case Spotlight: Spring Cleaning This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Spring Cleaning! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking to start spring with a nice, clean dwelling. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to Make a Difference? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! ---- 3/13/2018 SHIMMER AND RAINBOW HATCHING POTIONS; SPRING CLEANING GUILD SPOTLIGHT Shimmer and Rainbow Hatching Potions We've brought back Shimmer Potions, and added a brand-new Magic Hatching Potion: Rainbow! Between now and March 31st, you can buy these Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Magic Hatching Potion Pets aren't picky, so they'll happily eat any kind of food that you feed them! After they're gone, it will be at least a year before the Shimmer or Rainbow Hatching Potions are available again, so be sure to get them now! Another One Fights the Dust: Guilds for Spring Cleaning There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you with your Spring Cleaning! Check it out now to find Habitica's best communities for help and motivation with cleaning. ---- 3/8/2018 DYSHEARTENER DEFEATED! World Boss: Dysheartener Defeated! Together, everyone in Habitica strikes a final blow to their tasks, and the Dysheartener rears back, shrieking with dismay. "What's wrong, Dysheartener?" AnnDeLune calls, eyes sparkling. "Feeling discouraged?" Glowing pink fractures crack across the Dysheartener's carapace, and it shatters in a puff of pink smoke. As a renewed sense of vigor and determination sweeps across the land, a flurry of delightful sweets rains down upon everyone. The crowd cheers wildly, hugging each other as their pets happily chew on the belated Valentine's treats. Suddenly, a joyful chorus of song cascades through the air, and gleaming silhouettes soar across the sky. Our newly-invigorated optimism has attracted a flock of Hopeful Hippogriffs! The graceful creatures alight upon the ground, ruffling their feathers with interest and prancing about. "It looks like we've made some new friends to help keep our spirits high, even when our tasks are daunting," Lemoness says. Beffymaroo already has her arms full with feathered fluffballs. "Maybe they'll help us rebuild the damaged areas of Habitica!" Crooning and singing, the Hippogriffs lead the way as all the Habitcans work together to restore our beloved home. ---- 3/6/2018 DYSHEARTENER THIRD RAGE STRIKE AND HUG A BUG QUEST BUNDLE World Boss: Dysheartener Attacks the Quest Shop! Aaaah! We've left our Dailies undone again, and the Dysheartener has mustered the energy for one final blow against our beloved shopkeepers. The countryside around Ian the Quest Master is ripped apart by its Shattering Heartbreak attack, and Ian is struck to the core by the horrific vision. We're so close to defeating this monster.... Hurry! Don't stop now! New Discounted Quest Bundle: Hug a Bug! If you are looking to add some insect friends to your Habitica stable, you're in luck! From now until March 31, you can purchase the Hug a Bug Pet Quest Bundle and receive the Snail, Beetle, and Butterfly quests, all for only 7 Gems! That's a discount of 5 Gems from the price of purchasing them separately. Check it out in the Quest Shop today! If you’d prefer not to see bugs in Habitica due to a phobia, check out the Phobia Protection Extension and enable the option for hiding "Beetles"! ---- 3/1/2018 NEW BACKGROUNDS, ARMOIRE ITEMS, RESOLUTION SUCCESS CHALLENGE, AND TAKE THIS CHALLENGE March Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can enjoy Driving a Coach, relax on an Elegant Balcony, and explore a Gorgeous Greenhouse. Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Fluttery Frock Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) March 2018 Resolution Success Challenge and New Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild! These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Reach for Your First Achievement, we're focusing on celebrating your progress so far and looking ahead! It has a 15 gem prize, which will be awarded to five lucky winners on April 2nd. Congratulations to the winners of February's Challenge: angelaBelacqua, Birgitte, letsleepingmonsterslie, FlyingRhino, and Dani! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, "I Am the Night!", with a focus on sleep hygiene. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Cast of Characters!": grand prize winner lovinglyquietcat, and runners-up Hannah, Chrys, CTBG_R0X, lucas br, and Tarashiko! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed the set already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! ---- February 2018 2/28/2018 SECOND DYSHEARTENER RAGE STRIKE! LAST CHANCE FOR LOVE BUG SET AND CUPID POTIONS World Boss: Dysheartener Attacks the Market! Help! After feasting on our incomplete Dailies, the Dysheartener lets out another Shattering Heartbreak attack, smashing the walls and floor of the Market! As stone rains down, Alex the Merchant weeps at his crushed merchandise, stricken by the destruction. We can't let this happen again! Be sure to do all our your Dailies to prevent the Dysheartener from using its final strike. Last Chance for Love Bug Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Love Bug Set! Subscribing also lets you buy Gems for Gold. The longer your subscription, the more Gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Last Chance for Cupid Hatching Potions Reminder: this is the final day to buy Cupid Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! ---- 2/22/2018 FEBRUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS AND BEHIND THE SCENES BLOG February Subscriber Items Revealed! The February Subscriber Items have been revealed: The Love Bug Set!! It's a special three-piece set in honor of our ongoing battle with the Dysheartener. You only have until February 28 to receive the item set when you subscribe. If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Items to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems for Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. Behind the Scenes: Bringing a World Boss to Life There's a new Behind the Scenes post on the Habitica blog! Ever wonder what goes into bringing a World Boss to Habitica? Check out this post for a behind the scenes glimpse of how the team makes these events happen. It's all fun and no spoilers (we promise)! ---- 2/21/2018 WORLD BOSS RAGE STRIKE, GUILD SPOTLIGHT, AND WIKI WEDNESDAY World Boss: Dysheartener attacks the Seasonal Sorceress! Oh, no! After feasting on our undone Dailies, the Dysheartener has gained the strength to unleash its Shattering Heartbreak attack. With a shrill shriek, it brings its spiny forelegs down upon the pavilion that houses the Seasonal Shop! The concussive blast of magic shreds the wood, and the Seasonal Sorceress is overcome by sorrow at the sight. Quickly, let's keep doing our Dailies so that the beast won't strike again! Sharing the Love: Guilds for Interpersonal Relationships There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you as you work on building and maintaining your relationships with others! Check it out now to find Habitica's best places for support and help with your interpersonal connections. Blog Post: Routines This month's featured Wiki article is about Routines! We hope that it will help you as you work on structuring your time and tasks. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. ---- 2/14/2018 WORLD BOSS: THE DYSHEARTENER IS UNLEASHED Oh no, a World Boss is attacking Habitica! Head to the Tavern to see it now. If you're on mobile, make sure that you have the latest versions downloaded to get the full experience! ~*~ The sun is rising on Valentine's Day when a shocking crash splinters the air. A blaze of sickly pink light lances through all the buildings, and bricks crumble as a deep crack rips through Habit City's main street. An unearthly shrieking rises through the air, shattering windows as a hulking form slithers forth from the oozing earth. Mandibles snap and a carapace glitters; legs upon legs unfurl in the air. The crowd begins to scream as the insectoid creature rears up, revealing itself to be none other than that cruelest of creatures: the fearsome Dysheartener itself. It howls in anticipation and lunges forward, hungering to gnaw on the hopes of hard-working Habiticans. With each rasping scrape of its spiny forelegs, you feel a vise of despair tightening in your chest. "Take heart, everyone!" Lemoness shouts. "It probably thinks that we're easy targets because so many of us have daunting New Year's Resolutions, but it's about to discover that Habiticans know how to stick to their goals!" AnnDeLune raises her staff. "Let's tackle our tasks and take this monster down!" ~*~ Complete Habits, Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! Incomplete Dailies fill the Rage Strike Bar. When the Rage Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack one of Habitica's shopkeepers. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the Inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. *If you’d prefer not to see the World Boss due to a phobia, check out the Phobia Protection Extension (and set it to hide “Beetles”) :) Phobia Protection Extension by Alys ---- 2/12/2018 VALENTINE'S DAY CELEBRATION AND CHAT IMPROVEMENTS Habitica Celebrates Valentine's Day! In honor of Habitica's holiday celebrating all forms of love, whether it's friendship, familial, or romantic, some of the shopkeepers are dressed up! Take a look around to enjoy their new festive decorations. Send a Valentine Help motivate all of the lovely people in your life by sending them a caring Valentine. For the next week only, Valentines can be purchased for 10 gold from the Market. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted "Adoring Friends" badge. Hooray! While you're there, why not check out the other cards that are available to send to your party? Each one gives a special achievement of its own... New Chat Performance Improvements We've deployed some behind-the-scenes improvements to the Tavern chat, which should cause the messages and avatars to load more quickly. Additionally, each chat message that you post in the Tavern and in Guilds will now remember the outfit your avatar was wearing when you post it, even on a refresh! We hope that these changes will make chatting even more enjoyable. ---- 2/8/2018 CUPID HATCHING POTIONS AND RESOLUTION PLOT-LINE CONTINUES Cupid Hatching Potions There's a new pet breed in town! Between now and February 28th, you can buy Cupid Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Cupid Potion Pets aren't picky, so they'll happily eat any kind of food that you feed them! After they're gone, it will be at least a year before the Cupid Hatching Potions are available again, so be sure to get them now! Resolution Plot-Line: Goo Galore Remember the mystery of those Habiticans who grew abruptly disheartened with their New Year's Resolutions? There's just been a significant development! One of the investigation teams, led by Viirus, Apollo, and Piyorii, has turned up something very strange in the broken buildings where those Habiticans live... "The cracks in the buildings have started to glow," Viirus says. "And look!" He points, and you see that a strange orange goo is oozing from the shattered stone. Gingerly, you touch it -- it smells sweet and is very, very sticky, almost like caramel. Hmm.... let's keep watch for the cause in the coming days. ---- 2/6/2018 NEW PET QUEST AND USE CASE SPOTLIGHT New Pet Quest: Stop Badgering Me! Winter has come to the Taskwoods, but the Fairies aren't hibernating yet because the Badgering Bother won't stop pestering them! Get the latest pet quest, Stop Badgering Me!, from the Quest Shop, and earn some bustling badger pets by completing your real-life tasks. Use Case Spotlight: Interpersonal Relationships This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Interpersonal Relationships! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking for advice to help nurture your relationships. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica for Spring Cleaning? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! ---- 2/1/2018 NEW BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS, OFFICIAL CHALLENGES, AND FIXES February Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can dally in a Rose Garden, explore a Magical Museum, and play in Chessboard Land. Check them out under the User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the King of Diamonds Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) February 2018 Resolution Success Challenge and Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Hone your Weapons, we're focusing on making sure the goals you've set this year are specific and achievable! It has a 15 Gem prize, which will be awarded to five lucky winners on March 1st. Congratulations to the winners of January's Challenge: upsidedawn, Cristalias, feistyturtle, Yachiie, and Stijn Verwijmeren! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, Cast of Characters!, with a focus on imagining one's positive and negative feelings as characters in a story. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, 'Check Your HP!': grand prize winner PoNyasha, and runners-up -ᏲᎾ-, Kat Thompson, �������������������� ��, Cal_Fizz, and redfeather! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed the set already. Armor pieces are located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! Updates and Fixes We've made a number of fixes, most prominently a bunch of fixes for notifications so that they direct you to the correct place when clicked and disappear after that! We've also fixed the issue where some Habiticans were seeing old announcements from Bailey rather than the latest ones, and we've added a way for Group Plan managers to note when an assigned task needs further work from the assignee. We hope these fixes improve your Habitica experience! ---- January 2018 1/31/2018 LAST CHANCE FOR WINTER WONDERLAND OUTFITS, WINTER CUSTOMIZATIONS, AND SNOWBALLS Today is the final day of the Winter Wonderland Festival, so if you still have any remaining Winter Wonderland Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and avatar customizations won't be back until next December, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so be sure to snag them today! ---- 1/30/2018 HABITICA BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION, LAST CHANCE FOR WINTER WONDERLAND ITEMS, AND CONTINUED RESOLUTION PLOT-LINE Habitica Birthday Party! January 31st is Habitica's Birthday! Thank you so much for being a part of our community - it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! In honor of the festivities, everyone has been awarded an assortment of yummy cake to feed to your pets! Plus, for the next two days Alexander the Merchant is selling cake in his shop, and cake will sometimes drop when you complete your tasks. Cake works just like normal pet food, but if you want to know what type of pet likes each slice, [| the wiki has spoilers}. Party Robes There are Party Robes available for free in the Rewards column! Don them with pride. Birthday Bash Achievement In honor of Habitica's birthday, everyone has been awarded the Habitica Birthday Bash achievement! This achievement stacks for each Birthday Bash you celebrate with us. Last Chance for Frost Sprite Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Frost Sprite Set! Subscribing also lets you buy gems for gold. The longer your subscription, the more gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Last Chance for Starry Night and Holly Hatching Potions Reminder: this is the final day to buy Starry Night and Holly Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! Resolution Plot-Line: Broken Buildings Lemoness, SabreCat, and Beffymaroo call an important meeting to address the rumors that are flying about this strange outbreak of Habiticans who are suddenly losing all faith in their ability to complete their New Year's Resolutions. “Thank you all for coming,” Lemoness says. “I'm afraid that we have some very serious news to share, but we ask that you remain calm.” “While it's natural to feel a little disheartened as the end of January approaches,” Beffymaroo says, “these sudden outbreaks appear to have some strange magical origin. We're still investigating the exact cause, but we do know that the buildings where the affected Habiticans live often seem to sustain some damage immediately before the attack.” SabreCat clears his throat. “For this reason, we strongly encourage everyone to stay away from broken-down structures, and if you feel any strange tremors or hear odd sounds, please report them immediately.” “Stay safe, Habiticans.” Lemoness flashes her best comforting smile. “And remember that if your New Year's Resolution goals seem daunting, you can always seek support in the New Year's Resolution Guild.” How mysterious! Hopefully they'll get to the bottom of this soon. ---- 1/23/2018 JANUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS, RESOLUTION PLOT-LINE, AND GUILDS FOR GOALS January Subscriber Items Revealed! The January Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Frost Sprite Item Set! You only have until January 31 to receive the item set when you subscribe. If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Equipment to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy gems for gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. Resolution Plot-Line: An Overheard Conversation As you stride through the streets of Habit City, you overhear a worried conference of whispers. Curious, you peek in to Productivity Plaza and discover Lemoness and Beffymaroo in solemn conversation. "On one hand, there's always the risk of discouragement when the eagerness of a fresh New Year's resolution gives way to everyday difficulties," Lemoness is saying. "But that just doesn't seem to match these reports. Habiticans who were making real progress are abruptly giving up all their goals overnight." "I agree," says Beffymaroo. "And look at these maps -- all the reports are happening in the exact same neighborhoods." "Clustered discouragement, cropping up all over the city?" Lemoness shakes her head. "I won't tempt fate by calling it a coincidence. It's time to investigate." Without further ado, both of them hurry away. What a strange conversation to overhear! Perhaps we'll learn more about this later.... New Goals for the New Year: Guilds for Setting (and Keeping) Realistic Goals There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you as set new goals for 2018 and strive to stay on track! Check it out now to find Habitica's best goal-setting communities. ---- 1/18/2018 iOS UPDATE, WIKI WEDNESDAY, AND NEW AUDIO THEMES iOS App Update! We've released a new iOS update! In this update, we've added new features including the ability to allocate stat points, fix character values, and make account changes from within the app. We've also smashed a number of pesky bugs, including the issues with inbox messaging, crashes when opening subscriber gear, and even the notorious task-ordering bug! We hope you enjoy the update. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden with each update, but if you go to the review section you can re-post them again with a single tap. Blog Post: S.M.A.R.T. Goal Setting This month's featured Wiki article is about the SMART goal setting method! We hope that it will help you as strive to set achievable goals for the new year and beyond. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. New Audio Themes! There are three new audio themes available in site settings: the Farvoid Theme, SpacePenguin's Theme, and the Lunasol Theme! Check them out to bring fresh sounds to your Habitica experience. ---- 1/12/2018 HABITICA BLOGS: USE CASE SPOTLIGHT AND BEHIND THE SCENES Use Case Spotlight: Setting Realistic Goals This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Setting Realistic Goals! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be making resolutions or setting new goals for 2018. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to help manage and improve your Interpersonal Relationships? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! Behind the Scenes: Lady Glaciate Have you ever wanted to know more about Lady Glaciate, the Master of Warriors? Today's blog post features a spotlight on the tough and determined guardian of the Stoïkalm Steppes! Check it out now to learn about her rise to power, her interests and hobbies, and to hear her take on the rumors about her relationship with the Master of Rogues, the April Fool! ---- 1/10/2018 iOS APP STORE FEATURE, NEW PET QUEST, AND LAST CHANCE FOR BUY-1-GET-1 GIFT SUBSCRIPTIONS Habitica App Store Feature! We're honored to be featured as the App of the Day in the iOS App Store! Check out our story here. Also, get excited because we're releasing an update to the Habitica iOS App in the very near future that includes a number of highly requested features! We'll be announcing this update very soon, so keep an eye out for it! New Pet Quest: The Pterror-Dactyl! A hike along the Stoïkalm Cliffs turns terrifying when a Pterror-dactyl hones in on undone Dailies and negative Habits! Can you defeat this reptilian menace with your productivity? Get the latest pet quest, The Pterror-dactyl, and earn some trusting Pterodactyl pets by completing your real-life tasks. Last Chance to Gift a Subscription and Get One Free! Tomorrow is your last chance to take advantage of our promotion where if you gift somebody a subscription, you get the same subscription for yourself for free! Subscribers get tons of perks every month, including exclusive items, the ability to buy gems with gold, a cute exclusive Jackalope Pet, and increased data history. Plus, it helps keep Habitica running :) To gift a subscription to someone, just open their profile and click on the present icon in the upper right. The special promotion will only run until tomorrow, so if you've been curious about trying out a subscription, now's the time! Make a friend happy and use all your new gems to go questing together. Please note that if you or your gift recipient already have a recurring subscription, the gifted subscription will only start after that subscription is cancelled or has expired. Thanks so much for your support! <3 ---- 1/4/2018 WINTERY AVATAR CUSTOMIZATIONS AND NEW AUDIO THEMES Wintery Skins and Hair Colors! The Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are now available for purchase via the User Menu under "Edit Avatar"! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, or Festive. Plus, the Seasonal Edition Wintery Skins are available, too! You can complete your winter avatar look with Aurora, Dapper, Festive, Holly, Polar, Sugar, or Winter Star Skins. Both of these Seasonal Edition customization sets will only be available to purchase until January 31st, after which they'll be gone until next year, so be sure to swoop them up now! New Audio Themes! There are two new audio themes available in site settings: Pizilden's Theme and the MAFL Theme! Check them out to bring fresh sounds to your Habitica experience. ---- 1/2/2018 JANUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS, AND NEW TAKE THIS CHALLENGE January Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can drive a Sleigh, bask in the wintery glow of Auroras, and fly over Icy Steppes! Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Coach Driver Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) New Take This Challenge! The next Take This Challenge has launched, Check Your HP!, with a focus on monitoring your mood. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set and a chance at Gems! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, 'It's Dangerous to Go Alone!': grand prize winner Acoustikarl, and runners-up Ximena18, Sunbeams90, Castrón, Adara McCLain, and Emily Torrey. Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set, if they hadn't completed the set already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! __FORCETOC__ Category:News